


A Different Kind of Black Beast

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: ? I guess, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Fantasy AU where Ragna's a witch and Kagura's a dragon, basically





	A Different Kind of Black Beast

**Author's Note:**

> oof I realize this is short but I couldn't decide what out of the nine billion unfinished garbage things I have I should post  
> idea(s if i continue) from a friend's au  
> happy birthday kagura you're a dragon now

Moonlight bathes Kagura as he writhes, claws digging into the ground as he makes yet another futile attempt to stand. But the various weapons lodged in his body make it difficult to even think about, so he flops back down, smacking the ground with his tail in irritation. The stars above seem to taunt him; if he could just get up… He manages to get his front legs under him before they give out and he huffs, howling into the otherwise quiet forest as he drives a sword farther into his stomach, collapsing onto his side in defeat. Individually, the wounds he sustained aren't fatal, but with some time they collectively appear as if they will be. If he can't get out of here, he's as good as dead. 

Then he sees light in the distance, melting the shadows in the forest around it and Kagura hisses, figuring if it's someone coming to deal the fatal blow he could scare them off. The villagers that attacked him weren't exactly brave, but they were at least smart enough to take an opportunity. But the light draws nearer, and he realizes it isn't quite fire like he assumed. The light seems gentler, for illumination rather than scorching; clearly a spell. Perplexed, Kagura waits until its caster breaches the clearing. As if he really has any other choice now. 

The way the witch trudges through the underbrush- muttering to himself and hitching his robe up with one hand- makes his anger well known; Kagura had probably woken him up. It takes him a minute to notice the resigned dragon before him, and he swears under his breath in disbelief. He disperses his spell and approaches hastily, in no way heeding the fact that Kagura could easily kill him. Kagura snarls when he gets too close and the witch rolls his eyes in response. “Oh, shut up. I'm gonna  _ help _ you, idiot,” he says with a sigh, kneeling beside the beast. Kagura just stares, since that's all he really  _ can _ do, silently wondering who this is and why in the hell he's helping him. And why he looks like he does. Now that the witch is closer, Kagura can see that what hair sticks out from under his hat is a vibrant silver in the light of the full moon. The witch squirms in discomfort at the intense violet eyes fixed on him. “Okay-” he places his hand on the hilt of a sword buried in his side and Kagura groans internally, clenching his jaw- “this is gonna hurt, but you  _ need _ to be quiet.” Then he pulls it out sharply and Kagura huffs, a growl rumbling in the bottom of his throat as he forces himself to keep still. The witch then places his free hand over the wound and it glows a muted blue, making the pain searing through Kagura’s side subside into a dull ache in a matter of seconds. 

Then he notices the sword Kagura shoved farther into his underside moments ago, pulling it out abruptly with both hands, spattering himself with blood. Kagura whimpers and thrashes, somehow managing to hold down a roar from the sudden pain as he gouges the ground with his claws. “Shit… I know, I'm sorry,” the witch says softly, visibly worried as he proceeds to heal the wound. This one is much slower going. “That was the worst of it, promise.” 

The process is repeated tens of times over, going from the serious wounds to the more superficial, and the small armory that was embedded in Kagura’s side is gone. The dragon clambers eagerly to his feet, roaring in triumph. The witch, though weary, jumps to his feet with a start, knitting his brows in frustration. “Shut up!” he hisses. “Do you  _ want _ to get caught again?” Kagura doesn't seem to care that much, gently (not quite gently enough that he doesn't nearly knock the witch over) bumping his head against the witch’s side in his best attempt at thanks. Hesitantly, the witch runs a bloodied hand over Kagura’s smooth black scales, laughing a little as Kagura nuzzles against him. “Alright, alright, I get it. You probably woke someone up, so get going. And stay out of trouble. I won't be there to save your ass next time.”

Clearly, Kagura decides that's probably the best course of action; leaping into the sky, the gale from his wings rustling the surrounding trees and nearly knocking the witch’s hat off. Out of the corner of his eye he can catch the witch watching him fly off for just a moment before turning to leave himself. 


End file.
